My Favorite Game
by NearInsanity96
Summary: MxL, gender swapped L, my first go at writing lemon, you've been warned! XD Constructive criticism is welcome, but remember that this is the first time i've written anything like this Oh, i'm almost embarrassed *blushes*


**Warning: this fic contains a fair bit of lemon, AU, and a genderswapped L. No likey, no read…ey? **

**Lol, for those brave enough to continue on into my first attempt at a gender swap lemon, please enjoy and if you'd like, provide some constructive criticism (It's my first lemon, won't my parents be proud? XD).**

Thinking back, I'd always been a precocious child. Not that it could've helped me once I hit puberty. I mean, I was a 15 year old hell-bent on beating Near, playing soccer and single-handedly breaking the record for the amount of chocolate that could be consumed in a day (Seriously, Matt and I had been training..). Like any other boy hitting adolescence, my mind was filled with not-so innocent thoughts about everything from sexuality to violence. It was almost ridiculous for anybody to hope that I'd start acting like the quiet little boy I used to be. Fortunately, or unfortunately to some people, gone were the days of quiet Mello, who read and faithfully prayed in the chapel every Sunday. Now he was replaced with an aggressive and yet vivacious teen who was known to study until he passed out from exhaustion.

Ah, I'm sorry… I seem to have gotten caught in the nostalgia. This story is meant to be me recalling the day I learned my mentor was a woman.

For this, I guess I'll don the persona of a grizzled and experienced storyteller.

It was like any other day….I managed to hear that L was here (due to being awake at obscenely early hours) before a certain white-haired freak, and I rushed excitedly to said mentor's room. Room number 12; I guess thought he was being clever or something. Not bothering to knock or even announce my presence, I exploded into the room, where the gleeful cry of "L!" got strangled and died in my throat, coming out more like the sort of sound a dying cat would make.

It was L, alright. L just happened to be a woman. He- no, _she_ stood there blankly watching the myriad of expression flicker across my face. She seemed to be in the process of binding her chest with a tensor bandage, to make her breasts less noticeable I suppose. Without consulting my mind for permission, my eyes wandered her lithe form. She was clad in her usual apparel (baggy jeans, no socks…) minus the shirt. She wasn't necessarily womanly in her form, with narrow hips and relatively small breasts. I couldn't imagine why she felt the need to hide them like that only to cover up with a far too big shirt but alas, the sensibilities of women are to this day lost on me. After some logical observations were made, the lust factor kicked in, and noticed the smoothness of her milky skin, how small she actually was, and the singular freckle on her right hip. I gulped almost silently, and tried to remember why I was here.

"Mello?"

Was L's voice always that melodic and feminine, or was I losing my mind?

"Y-yes…?"

I decided on the latter as L finished what she was doing, slipped her shirt over her head and spoke again.

"Please shut the door and come in. I suppose we'll have to have a discussion now. Oh, and I recommend you quit imitating a fish, it's quite unbecoming…"

Shutting my gaping mouth and the door, I sat across from her in one of the plush armchairs littered around the room. By this point, my observational skills and hindsight were in hyper drive, and I kept noticing miniscule details about hi- _her._ Like, why hadn't I noticed her lips before? Smooth and pinker than I'd ever noticed. And her hair hadn't always looked that soft and…touchable, did it? For a woman, she was bafflingly strong, but no wonder I was almost taller-

L cleared her throat politely to catch my attention.

"As you have no doubt realized, I am a woman. However, to be a detective you must always prepare for the unexpected. I find your gaze to be lingering, Mello."

I'm fairly sure I turned about eighty-three different shades of red.

"I'd prefer you didn't tell anyone, even Matt. As it were, men still seem to hold power over women in this world, and I would be taken less seriously if word got out. I'm sure you can understand."

Wrong, L. I don't understand, but that might be due to the fact that I still can't stop noticing little things…little, physical things.

L sighed, as if she was long-suffering. Like she should have known this was going to happen one day, but hoped it would've been the asexual albino freak, or the possibly homosexual Matt to find out first. No longer able to control the connection between my words and my thoughts I sputtered out a half-assed apology.

"Sh-shit L, I'm sorry, I didn't….er, I just….ah, fuck…"

Now I'm sure the lasting pigment in my face wasn't a product of surprise, or being caught staring. To be fully honest, I'd liked L for a while….not in the idolizing way of when I was younger, but in a new, hungry sort of way. I'd shoved it to the dark recesses of my mind, refusing to come to terms with any sort of sexuality that strayed from the norm for the time being. I didn't care if anyone else was queer, but I was far too busy to worry about it myself. I briefly remembered praise for being unnaturally intuitive, even before I knew what that meant. This however, wasn't intuition, it was downright clairvoyance, and scary as all fuck.

"Mello's heartbeat has seemed to increased, is he all right? Perhaps he would like some chocolate?"

I shook my head, and shut my eyes tightly, trying to manage my rapid breathing. It wasn't as if I hadn't been aroused before, like I mentioned before I was _fifteen_. Unfortunately, that didn't stop me from freaking out, because it was L, and L was a girl, and L was an attractive girl, and god _damn_ I wanted her.

"I think I understand the issue better now…what can I do to ease your problem?"

I nearly whimpered, caught between embarrassment and lust, half of me ready for this (right now, right now, it urged me) and the other half slowly dying at the humiliation of being here with an erection and my (girl) mentor, the only person I didn't want to screw up in front of.

"There is a personal washroom in the adjacent room, if you would like…"

Not even responding, I bolted to the washroom and turned the shower on as cold as it would go. Practically tearing off my clothes, I jumped in and savoured the painful cold that was distracting me from the heat in my face and in my abdomen.

Twenty -odd minutes later, I found myself trudging back to L's room, with hair that was still dripping, clinging to my neck and freezing me to the bone. I knocked this time, though I knew it was useless.

"Come in, please."

I was slow in my movements, more nervous than I'd been before as I walked in to see L curled up on the same chair as she'd been previously, but now with an assortment of confectionaries scattered on the table before her.

"I apologize; I should have locked my door before changing."

I shook my head, now jaded from the experience. I was going to be a hopeless wreck when I was an adult, and I don't think any woman would ever appear to me again as tempting and gorgeous as L. Or maybe it was _Elle_.

"Mello, come closer please."

I obeyed, but my mind rebelled. Was she trying to get me to jump her? Jesus Christ almighty, I wanted her so badly that I didn't and here she was, dangling it above my head like some sort of sadistic puppet master. I watched her warily, my blue eyes darting around her slightly-more-compassionate expression. She cupped my cheek and I shivered, biting back a desperate noise. I decided right then and there that even if L was a man like I'd imagined, I'd still want him….or her…or…whatever. Merely the electricity in her touch had me weak in the knees.

Then, I thought I had passed out in the shower, drowned and gone to heaven as she leaned forward, her pinker-than-I-thought lips covering mine and kissing me tenderly. I didn't quite respond, which was understandable, but didn't stop her from continuing what she started and rubbing a delicate thumb across my red hot cheek.

Panting, I jerked away, eyes widening in some close relative of surprise.

"L….w-what are you doing….w-we can't-"

"Was that your first kiss, Mello?"

I tried to discern the possible reason for asking a question as pointless and juvenile as that, and then answered.

"I…guess so, yeah."

L smiled coquettishly at me, looking empowered by this knowledge.

"Was it nice?"

This time I couldn't help the desperation as I nodded eagerly with pleading eyes. She paused, thinking (torturing me) for a moment.

"It would be unwise to do anything rash with a student ten years my junior, correct?"

"But L! I-I won't bother you…I mean, yeah but h-how could you start something like this and expect it just to end!"

"You mustn't let your emotions mar your judgement, Mello. What if I happened to be a craftily seductive suspect?"

She_ was_ dangling it above me! Pride hurt, I batted back, sounding like a whiny child even to my own ears.

"But you're not! You're _L_! I'm not even a detective yet! I'm just some stupid kid and you're teasing me! Just…stop already!"

"How do you know that I am, in fact L and not some imposter?"

I could've cried from the frustration.

"Fuck, I almost don't care who you are anymore! What do you want me to do, beg?"

Looking pleased with herself, the dark-haired women watched me tremble with confusion, frustration and want. I never realized that this person – my mentor – could be so mercilessly sadistic. She'd taken a situation I thought I was in control of and flipped it inside out with my emotions. If this was a test, people around me be damned, I was going to lose it. At this point I didn't know if the woman in front of me actually was a woman, or if she was L or an imposter. Hell, I almost wouldn't have remembered my own gender if it wasn't for the straining heat that had decided to resurface.

With a tinkling laugh that sounded like wind chimes, the puppeteer smiled at her pretty toy, charmed by her ability to manipulate it.

"Very good, Mello. I am sorry to have had to bias your emotions so, but my life is an equally dreary and dangerous one, and I don't have fun as often as I should. I suppose I have a warped sense of enjoyment these days..."

I actually whimpered this time, a needy and keening noise. Why must she use me like this? I mentally lamented the death of my personal control.

"I see you have another problem…young and impressionable as you are, it seems I will have to indulge you this once…"

She stood, gently grabbing hold of my hand and leading me to that same washroom. My mind was taking a break and I was overrun with emotion. Was she being honest? Had I died? If the latter was indeed true, was this heaven or the most concentrated level of hell?

Steam filled the room as the shower, this time hot, was turned on. Gentle, cool hands lifted my shirt from me and urged me to do the same to her. Clumsy and inexperienced as any teenage boy, I jerkily took the offending white material off and ran my hands hesitantly over the bandage. She nodded, but not before I felt the little shiver of pleasure. Carefully, the strip of cotton fell to the floor in a twirling, graceful manner. I watched her as she took one of my shaking hands in her own and pressed against her heart. It was beating slightly faster than I expected and I felt my eyes widen.

"I-is…this really happening, L?"

She nodded, a sweet smile brightening her demeanor.

"It is, if you'd like…"

Nodding eagerly, I let her slide off my pants and boxers, leaving me naked and almost embarrassed. Perhaps impatient with my inexpert actions, she undressed herself the rest of the way, standing unabashed before me.

"Explore me Mello; use me as I have used you. Now is as good as any time for learning about the art of seduction and pleasuring the female anatomy."

A soft moan as my thumb grazed her nipple.

"You're not above using sex as an investigative tool?"

Here, she pulled me into the warm shower.

"I'm sure you'll find it intoxicatingly useful…"

Intoxicating. She truly was…

"Are you investigating me?"

A short burst of wind chimes as she laughed for a second time.

"No, Mello."

Carnal instinct almost instantly took over and I pressed her flush against me. Being a teenage boy, I happened to be lanky enough to have an inch or so on her, height-wise, which gave me a small sense of power.

"Mihael."

She nodded understanding and dutifully repeating.

"Mihael."

I kissed her deeply then, cautiously doing as she said and exploring her mouth with my own. I felt her briefly smirk and respond, in turn kissing me back and running her hands across the muscles of my back, tense with excitement. Continuing on, I kissed her neck nipping here and there, ignoring the faint feeling that she was still in control. L loosened her grip on me, allowing me to pull back slightly, only to touch her more. I let my own very nearly modest hands travel the curves of her breasts, down to her barely-there hips. Glancing up, childishly looking for permission, she nodded biting her bottom lip in anticipation. Nervously, I let my trembling fingers brush over the dark thatch of hair that covered the area between her thighs. L shivered, pressing herself closer, and I took that as a good sign. With a tiny bit more courage, I rubbed softly inside the folds, surprised to feel the slickness gathered there. She was this turned on?

"So you get off on teasing your successors?"

The husky, confident voice scarcely sounded like my own. The only answer I received however was a needy moan and a gasp of my name. I was hastily reminded of my own need, but figured it best to string her along for a bit longer, like she did to me. I rubbed the sensitive nub and slid an all too eager finger in, causing her to tremble and cling to my shoulders.

"Me- _Mihael_, you a-ah…liar."

Moving the digit around and enjoying the temporary surge of authority I smirked.

"Liar? How so, L?"

She bucked her hips greedily and hissed

"You've done this befo- Ah! B-before!"

I thought back, to see if I really was lying. Maybe in a sense, since I'd fooled around a bit with Matt when we were both confused, but I'd never done things like this with a girl.

"No, I'm not…"

Grinning I bit at a spot on her neck and relished the gasping, pleasured sound I extracted.

"No matter, I want you _now, Mihael._"

As much as I wanted to play around more, even I couldn't refuse that voice. Demanding and yet delicate, seductive and desperate. Needless to say, I couldn't ignore myself any longer.

After an amateurish struggle, I was inside, moaning wantonly and carelessly thrusting my hips. Since I was quite young, the pleasure didn't last long before coming to an abrupt climax and I continued panting and moaning unintelligible things as she tightened around me and I saw white.

Once we'd both regained the ability to breathe and as the cold water beat down on us she murmured softly, "I win."

"Win….win what?"

"Seduction is a game, and I beat you, Mello."

"…..Can we play again?"


End file.
